itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Oswin Arryn
Osric Arryn is a knight of House Arryn and the current Keeper of the Gates of the Moon, on behalf of his brother Osric, Lord of the Eyrie. Born in 343 AC to Oswell Arryn and Arrana Egen, Oswin is the second of three siblings, Osric being the eldest, and his sister Cyrenna being the youngest. Appearance Oswin bears a similar resemblance to his elder brother, though is taller and leaner, and wears a larger beard. Somewhat like his brother, the deaths in his family at a young age have made him slightly somber. Oswin is a tall and healthy man, and a fine knight. He has tasted war and has no love for it. History Oswin was the second born son of Ser Oswell Arryn and his wife, Arrana Egen. Though four years his brother's junior, he was always close to him, and looked up to him in many regards. When barely a man, Oswin fathered two bastards, a son named Denys and a daughter named Larra. Though he never revealed who their mother was, to them, his brother, or anyone else for that matter, it was oft rumored that she was one of the serving staff in the Gates of the Moon. Oswin was present on the trip south that caused the death of his father, mother, grandmother, good-sister and niece. Fortunately for him, his own children had remained at the Gates of the Moon, as bringing bastards to meet the King would have been looked down upon. Barely twenty, Oswin was whisked off to war with his brother and grandfather. Shortly into the war, Osric was badly wounded and was evacuated back to the Vale, where he would rule in his grandfather's absence. Oswin however remained in Essos, fighting along side the King and his grandfather. In 367 AC, after nearly three years of constant warfare, Lord Hugo fell in battle, and Oswin saw fit to bring his brothers' forces home, ending their participation in the war. He had seen enough of war in his years in Essos, and they left their toll on him. Returning, Oswin watched his brother become the Lord of the Eyrie, and shortly thereafter was named Keeper of the Gates of the Moon. He has held the position ever since, growing into a fine knight, complimenting his more lordly brother well in that regard. Recent Events When word of the Tourney at Oldtown reached the Gates of the Moon, Osric sent his two bastards, his niece and his nephews. Knowing his brother would not approve, he did so without his consent or knowledge. Family * Oswell Arryn (320 - 360 AC). * Arrana Egen (322 - 360 AC). ** [[Osric Arryn|Osric Arryn''' ]](b. 339 AC). ** Jeyne Melcom (338 - 360 AC). *** Harrold Arryn (b. 355 AC). *** Lanna Arryn (356 - 360 AC). ** Anya Royce (b. 346 AC). *** Kyle Arryn (b. 362 AC). *** Jeyne Arryn (b. 365 AC). *** Jon Arryn (b. 365 AC). ** '''Oswin Arryn (b. 343 AC). *** Denys Stone (b. 359 AC). *** Larra Stone (b. 361 AC). ** Cyrenna Arryn (b. 346 AC). ** Some Dude (b. 3XX AC). *** Kids of House Dude. Category:Valeman Category:House Arryn